Etheria (2016)
| sigil = A black snake on a yellow field (sometimes two white snakes across each other on a purple field) | location = Far northwestern region of Encantadia (formerly) Far northern region of Encantadia (currently, according to Aquil) | type = Ruins (after its fall, formerly) Castle (after its restoration by Bathalumang Ether) | rulers = The Monarchs of Etheria Avria Other Rulers Andora (Hera of Sensa Tribe) | religion = Ether | military = Army of Etheria | poi = Hera Andal(Main/Capital) Hera Sensa Hera Volo Hera Aega Puno ng Buhay | founder = Ether Ancient Etheria }} Etheria was the first kingdom/queendom established in Encantadia. Though, it is referred to as the fifth kingdom of Encantadia. After it has fallen, it is known as ' Old Etheria (Lumang Etheria)' in the GMA 2016 Telefantasya Series, Encantadia. It is a kingdom/queendom located in the far northwestern part of Encantadia, the nearest territory to it is the land of the Yeshras, then the land of Bandidos, and tha land of Lavanea.To its bit far southeast is Hathoria and is the nearest living and present kingdom to its ruins. It is an ancient kingdom that was once well-known as the most powerful kingdom. But now, the new generation doesn't know that it even existed. Currently it was rebuilt by Bathalumang Ether accordingly on the farther north part of Encantadia in a place unknown to the diwatas of Lireo. Story With the four kingdoms: Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro and Adamya worshipping the Bathalang Emre, the two other deities, the Bathalang Arde and the Bathalumang Ether became jealous of him, so they attempted to kill him, but they failed because they were overpowered by Emre, who punished them, changing their forms to remind them of their treachery: Emre turned Arde into a dragon and made him guard Balaak while Ether was turned into a large serpent and was made homeless so she was forced to lurk around Encantadia. While most people of Encantadia feared the Bathaluman and remained faithful to Emre, there were some who respect and worship the Bathaluman, these people are the Etherians, they comprised the kingdom of Etheria. The Bathalumang Ether gave these people a golden hourglass and she helped the land prosper, despite her snake form. The denizens of Etheria, the Etherians, became more powerful than the Diwatas, Hathors, Sapiryans and Adamyans and Etheria prospered and became the most succesful kingdom/territory than the four territories. Because of the greed of Avria, the queen of Etheria, she tried to conquer Encantadia in order to take revenge on Emre. In retaliation, the four kingdoms unite together as one and formed an alliance. Emre aided their battle by giving them the Inang Brilyante (Mother Gem). With the power of the Brilyante, the alliance was powerful enough to destroy Etheria, leading to its eventual fall and even the shadow of its former glory was gone, leaving only the ruins of a fallen kingdom behind. Afterwards, the existence of Etheria as a fifth kingdom of Encantadia was erased in the map and the realm was left with only four kingdoms who all fought against Etheria; Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro, and Adamya. The Four Tribes of Etheria and its Historical/Original Locations Etheria is divided into 4 tribes, namely: Hera Sensa, Hera Volo, Hera Andal, and Hera Aega. Each tribe possesses a unique ability that distinguishes them from each of the other tribes as well as the entire Encantadia. Hera Andal Known as the tribe of Avria, the Hara (Queen) of the Etherians. It is also the capital of Etheria. Etherians born from this tribe seemed to possess huge amount of magic. Historically it is located on northern part of the Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood (now the disappeared Old Etheria ruins). To its south and southeast is Hera Sensa, to its west and southwest is Hera Volo, and to its farther south-southeast is Hera Aega. To its farther east and sotheast are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea. To its farther more east is Sapiro and farthest east is Lireo, and to its farther more southeast is Hathoria and farthest southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Hera Sensa The Etherian tribe that is not just capable but skilled in possessing and controlling the minds of others. It is the tribe of Andora, a faithful Heran and servant of Avria and one of the early Etherians to be resurrected. Historically it is located on the southern part of the Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood. To its west and northwest is Hera Volo, to its north and north-northwest is Hera Andal, to its southeast and partly east is Hera Aega. To its northeast and partly east are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea. To its farther east is Sapiro and farthest east is Lireo, and to its farther southeast is Hathoria and farthest southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Hera Volo The Etherian tribe that is capable of changing the course of time. Historically it is located on the Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood and is the westernmost tribe of Etheria. To its northeast and partly east is Hera Andal, to its southeast and partly east is Hera Sensa, and to its farther southeast is Hera Aega. Farther east of it are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea with Sapiro as farther more east and Lireo as the farthest east. To its farther southeast is Hathoria and farthest southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Hera Aega The Etherian tribe that is capable of dictating the emotions of anyone. Historically it is the most isolated and secluded noble tribe of Etheria because of its geographic location being far than the rest of the three noble tribes of Hera Sensa, Hera Andal, and Hera Volo, which on the other hand are near to each other in the Etherian peninsula. Hera Aega is historically on the southeasternmost part of Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood. It is found at the end of the gulf and inward waters of the below the Etherian peninsula. To its west and northwest is Hera Sensa, farther west and northwest is Hera Volo, and farther north-northwest is Hera Andal. Both Hera Volo and Hera Andal are so far from Hera Aega. To its north and northeast are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea. Farther to its northeast and east is Sapiro and Lireo on its farthermost, while farther southeast of it is Hathoria and farthermost southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Trivia * It was first mentioned in the requel by Amihan as she recalls the stories Aquil told her about the ancient kingdom. * The ruins of Etheria was first seen when Amihan challenged Ether to fight her. * The story about the Kingdom of Etheria was told by Imaw to Pao Pao and Wantuk, Imaw mentioned that Etheria's queen was named Avria. * Imaw mentioned the Rebel Alliance and the First Great War to Pao Pao and Wantuk when he was telling the story of the ancient kingdom. * Etherians and Hathors are the only races of Encantadia that worship the Bathalumang Ether (Hathors also worship Arde). *Though Etheria is the first kingdom established in Encantadia, it is known as the fifth kingdom. * Etherians that have been introduced in the series are Avria and Evades (Avria hasn't made an official debut yet but Evades has). * In the original series, Etheria is located in the Heart of Encantadia, surrounded by the four other kingdoms. In the requel, it is located in the northwestern region of Encantadia, after it's restoration it is situated by Ether in the far northern region, the fartherst region in Encantadia. * The Etherians are the ancient encantados and was once the most powerful ones before the creation of the Mother Gem which later resulted to Etheria's downfall. Currently, the Diwatas are the "Advocates of Peace in the new Era" and Lireo is the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. *The place where the Andal Throne Room is being filmed is where the Hathorian Throne Room and Carcero main room was also being filmed. Gallery AmihanandEther.jpg|Amihan challenges Ether to fight her AmihanvsEther.jpg|Amihan fighting Ether in the ruins of Etheria 2017-Etheria_sigil.png|Most commonly seen Sigil of Etheria, this one can be seen on the wall of the throne room and others/many are flags hung all throughout Etheria Etheria_Sigil.jpg|One of the many flags scattered in the Andal castle Videos Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series